Meant To Be
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: I am not supposed to feel this way. This was never meant to happen...never meant to be. I'm not supposed to love you. (Just mild cussing. And somewhat dirty thoughts)


_Meant To Be_

_Amethyst Amber_

_

* * *

__Slow dancing on the boulevard,_

_In the quiet moments while the city's still dark._

_Sleepwalking through the summer rain,_

_In the tired spaces you could hear her name._

_  
When she was warm and tender, _

_You held her arms around you,_

_There was nothing but her_

_Love and affection._

_She was crazy for you,_

_Now she part of something that you lost._

_-3 Doors Down_

_

* * *

_

This wasn't supposed to happen, damn it! I was not supposed to feel this way. Ever wonder why God loves to make you feel like crap sometimes?

I was never meant to be here, it _wasn't _fate that brought me through the damned well, and I shouldn't have met him.

Or fallen in love with him.

My best friend. I love him so much, it scares the crap out of me. WHY! Why can't I just be normal and like a guy who _isn't _in love with someone else, _isn't _a half demon from 500 years in the past, _isn't_ the person I've come to trust more than anyone?

I look up at him now, seeing him staring ahead. Its night. Darkness swarms around us, and the sky is fully covered, no light shining at all. A new moon. I rather liked the new moon. Not because I liked a him as a human more, but because he seems to like to talk to me more.

His midnight black hair flies behind him in the wind, and I wonder momentarily what it felt like, what it would feel like running through my fingers as his lips pressed to mine and we-

'_Hold up there. Down girl.'_

I flushed lightly, and violet eyes flicked to me, nearly making me drown with dizziness. '_Why do you do this to me? WHY!'_

"Are you cold?"

I shivered, but definitely NOT from the cold. His voice was low, held firm with the shocking care he had for me. I knew that he saw me as a friend, and I was immensely glad he saw me as someone to protect, to hold. To love…? I didn't know that much, but…a girl can hope, right?

"Not really."

He nodded, snorting a moment. I scooted a little closer, relishing the warmth I got when my leg touched his. His head immediately turned to me and I considered moving away, when his arm came around me and pulled me close to him.

I remembered this feeling, this place in the crook of his arm that felt like it was made for me. That time when Kohaku had slashed my arm. He had been worried about me, upset because he hadn't been fast enough. And I had felt truly loved then.

Damn Sango and her bad timing.

Just a little later, I had hugged him, and he had held me there, as if seeking comfort. I lifted my head (how had I gotten on his lap?), and smiled up at him.

Its not supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to love you, you idiotic, grumbling, annoying, sweet, handsome moron. He blinked at me, a small scowl forming, as if he could guess my thoughts.

"What?"

I shook my head, spine tingling from the way his arms tightened almost mechanically around me. A heat rushed through my body, and I struggled to get some moisture back into my mouth. I felt warmth pooling in my lower tummy and blushed lightly. A tightness wrapped itself around my heart, and I sighed.

Right. I'm not supposed to love you.

"Nothing. Nothing."

He shook his own head, and his inky black hair mixed with mine. I couldn't tell where his began and mine ended, but just knowing he was close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my neck made me tremble.

The weight gripped tighter around my heart, and I reached up and cupped his face. He looked slightly startled, but leaned instinctively into the touch.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm…?"

I wished he was half demon in that moment, because I longed to touch his ears so badly. To feel the silky smoothness, hear that low 'growl' (He refused to call it a purr) that could make me shiver with anticipation, wondering if that growl could be heard when-

'_Stop it, damn it!'_

"When…when this is all over…would you want to still see me?"

He stilled, and I immediately regretted ever saying anything. My eyes became blurry, and I was suddenly happy he was a human instead, so he couldn't smell the saltiness of tears welling in my eyes.

I moved to get up, but he refused to let me go, and after a moment of struggling, I ended up closer than ever before. I blushed brightly, looking up at his serious face.

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

I swallowed, seeing a bit of his pride wounded. He was hurt that I would consider such a thing. Yeah right. Like I'm important to him. He may care about me, but I'm basically useless.

Not like…_her._

(AN: I'm sorry, but I need to say this now. I am not a full-on Kikyo basher. I do hate her for trying to kill Inuyasha and Kagome, and for wanting to drag Inu to hell. If she truly loved him, she would let him go. He obviously would be so happy in hell. -snort- But, I DO respect her. She wants to be with the man she loves for eternity, and in her blindness can't realize he's only even considering because he feels responsible for her death. She is a powerful miko, and when she was alive, she was nice, pure, and courageous. She is not some slutty bitch who is just out for evil. Now that she's back alive, all she can feel is vengeance. Still, I DO NOT support Inu/Kik pairings, at all. No. So do not EVER expect one from me, unless I am SERIOUSLY drunk, and forgot Kagome's name. That is all.)

"Well…with all the shards together, you'll become a full demon right? And what use would a shard detector be to you?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I looked up to see him staring at me with the utmost look of horror on his face.

"Do you STILL think I only care about you because you can detect those damned shards!"

I paused, and he grew angry.

"I've told you before, you idiot, that's not all you are! Maybe in the beginning, yes, but not _now. _Now you're…you're…"

He looked frustrated, and with a strangled growl, leaned down and captured my lips with his own.

'_Holy…crap.'_

Ever wonder what _pure _bliss is? Kissing Inuyasha. His lips, so fierce at first, softened as he moved over mine. Just like his personality. He could be so aggravating one moment, and then could be so sweet he'd melt your heart in a second.

I finally snapped out of shock and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He brought his other arm around my back, where it met the one already strung around me.

My fingers fisted in his hair, and I was rewarded with the knowledge I had wished for. His hair fell in strands through my fingers, and I smiled against him. Our bodies were molded together, flushed and pressed to each other as if separation would be the end of the world.

If I stopped kissing him, I think I might die.

Sadly, Inuyasha didn't know that. And he wanted to breathe. He pulled away, stealing one last kiss before leaning back, panting slightly.

I opened my eyes, and his violet ones drew me in again. My fingers were still tangling in his hair, feeling the soft midnight pouring down his back. He took a deep breath, and looked ready to apologize.

'_Hell no.'_

I leaned up, stealing his words with my lips. He immediately responded, and I sighed.

This was supposed to happen. I am supposed to feel this way. God makes you feel like crap so that bliss feels so much better in the end.

I _was_ meant to be here, it _was_ fate that brought me through that damned well, and I_was_ supposed to meet him.

Because I love him. I love my best friend so much, it scares the crap out of me. But that's okay.

Because I'm okay. He's okay.

And this is meant to be.

* * *

If you couldn't tell, this was Kagome's point of view. And…boredom.

AO3191: I did read 'She Will Be Loved', but my internet won't let me review anyone. (smacks laptop) By the way! Do you have AIM? I'd love to be able to talk to you without writing a story! Email me if you can!

I deleted 'Waking', just because I'm going to be developing it for a while, and don't want it just sitting there. Other than that, life's okay.

Once again, REALLY cool RPG:

Juujikaue . Proboards45 . Com. (TAKE OUT SPACES)


End file.
